


It Was Only Just A...

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dreams, Flowers, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: A simple conversation between two people wanting to meet again.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 9





	It Was Only Just A...

"Wake up~"  
...  
"Let me see your eyes again."  
...  
"Hibari?"  
...  
"Or would you like me to call you _Kyoya_?"

o-o

  
Grey eyes opened. He looked above him and see pink instead of green on the tree, swirling colors of purple and indigo instead of a warm midday scene, and soft pink petals scattered on the long grass where he was lying down.  
  
 _But he wasn't alone._  
  
He felt slender fingers brushing his raven hair and strands of blue leaning over him alone with those uneven eyes. "Glad we meet again." The other spoke again. "I have been waiting."  
  
"For what?" Hibari asked, completely calm and not moving from his place, knowing his head was now laying on the other person's lap. He can feel the texture of the fabric of the pants rubbing against his hair.  
  
"The day you'll come and fight me, of course. Why else would you accept the role as a guardian?" The other smiled, lightly feeling the dark strands through his fingers.  
  
"I want to get my revenge for what you did to me." The black haired teen closed his eyes. "However, you are not here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You think I wouldn't notice? I can't find you. And I never see you anymore. I think you are away, far from here, far from my grasp. I thought you ran away but you are trapped in a cell, so long before we get to see each other face to face again." Hibari opened his eyes again, looking at the man above him. _"This is only just a dream, Mukuro."_  
  
"What a wonderful observation." Mukuro remarked, his palms resting on Hibari's cheeks. "A dream that might be far away from a mere illusion. One day, if we meet again, you'll let me rest my head on your lap too."  
  
"That will never happen."  
  
"You really are fun to play with, interesting to observe and amusing to tease. But we'll never know what lies ahead of us."

"When would I see you again?" Hibari asks.  
  
"Why? Are you excited to see me? Just wait for the right time and we are going to meet again soon."  
  
"Excuses."  
  
"If you want to fight, why not do it here?"  
  
"I am not interested in falling into a mere imagination of defeating you without making it into a reality."  
  
...  
  
A soft breeze swept by, waving the branches and letting the pink petals fall more. The two colored hairs tousled gently as they savor the momentary silence.  
  
"Hmm~" Mukuro bent over to press his lips over Hibari's forehead that was concealed by the black bangs. "Your hair looks so soft and smooth to touch."  
  
...

  
"How easy it is to hold your face like this." His hands slid down towards the shoulders. "And to strangle your neck too, watching life drain from your eyes." He let his fingertips touch the pale neck, lightly tapping at the Adam's apple, and lifting the chin to make Hibari look at him.  
  
"But you can't." Hibari spoke. "You can't do it."  
  
"Hm? Why's that?"  
  
"Even if you would succeed in killing me in my sleep, when you would return to your senses, you will feel empty. Knowing you may never find someone like me. Just like me, if I kill you, I will feel lost, knowing I might never find someone like you." He lifted his hand, as empty as they were, letting his palm up to catch the pink petal falling down. "This is our connection, like an invisible chain cuffing our wrists. No matter where you are, we will meet again on that day. But we are unable to end each other. It will remain like that until one of us is able to cross the line and break this fate."  
  
"So witty of you. I like that."  
  
"Enough with your flattery." He closed his eyes again.  
  
"I want to see your eyes."  
  
"Have you had enough of my eyes?"  
  
"I want you to look into my eyes while I look at yours."  
  
He opened his eyes again, they looked at each other. Under those intimidating gazes lies a bit of sparkle and longing.  
  
"How nice they were, to have these eyes stare back at me." A grin appeared on his lips. "I want to stay long but my time is up."  
  
"When can I see you again?" Hibari asks again.  
  
"Just wait for me. Someday we will. But I am always watching you. Seeing you wait for me is enough."  
  
The black haired teen closed his eyes again, refusing to open. He has seen enough.  
  
 _"Until we meet again, my wonderful skylark..."_

o-o

  
When Hibari opened his eyes again, he was alone again, lying on the grass beneath the green tree's shade. No more pink. No more Mukuro. Not a dream, but reality.  
  
He sat up, not minding his gakuran top slipping off his shoulders, and he looked around. It was exactly the same before he took a nap that made him drift into that dream.  
  
 _Or was it?_  
  
When he turned around to pick up his gakuran top, he noticed a white feather sitting close to him. He reached out and picked it up, letting the soft bristles of the feather touch his cheek.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
He understood what really happened and he slipped the feather into the gakuran top chest pocket before wearing it as usual. Then he stands up, dusts himself and leaves.  
  
 _"I will see you again."_

o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me almost before midnight and had to write it out.


End file.
